User blog:Crestune9/''Most complicated'' contest!
Hello! In this contest, you will make a level. Rules *1. Make any level with small spaces but with more elements. *2. All level types are allowed, including the upcoming mixed level type. *3. Make levels with not more than 5 colours but not less than 3 colours. (5.5 colours level accepted) *4. No impossible levels (i.e. jellies underneath chocolate spawners) *5. Make level just is released in Candy Crush Saga, not in other game (i.e. white chocolate in Candy Crush Soda Saga) *6. Limited the ideas in less than 9x9 square. *7. State CLEARLY '''what and where the elements spawn, (Orange lines, Salmon lines, Cyan lines......) and those moves, count of candy bombs, how many points have to be scored, what types, etc...... *8. You have to make '''AT LEAST 7 '''blockers or elements. (2 different types of cannon just count one) Wish I have some good ideas to see! *Relax, I will '''NOT just copy your ideas into my ideas making. *See my example: idea 8 (it has counted to have 8 blockers or elements) *'Deadline: 1st June, 2016' *'You can join this contest by posting the ideas below.' *Thanks for Flockky to upload the transparent magic mixer to the page! :) Results Ok, the contest has ended early because there are no people joined it. Now, it's the results: The judgment is counted as following: Board design.........................................40% Elements count.....................................24% Importance with elements......................20% Reasonable difficulty...........................11% Others important....................................5% = 100% Template Ideas Megaphantaze= Megaphantaze's idea | orders = | moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 55 | difficulty = Hard | current = Idea 1 }} Comment *After the redesign, small board satisfied the rules. *Although there are four colours, the board was quite restricted, hard to make special candies. *Candy Bombs quite not a problem, helps to collect points as target score quite high, causing game over. *Not to mention the jellies on the top are hard to reach. *Anyway, it is a good idea. *Elements or blockers count: 10 (Really good) Colours considering *If , then Hard *If , then Hell! Elements | magic mixer interval = 2 | magic mixer amount = 5 }} |-| LucasH181= Lucas's idea | moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 65 | difficulty = Somewhat Easy | current = Idea 2 }} Comment *Seems that is an very easy level, but if you see it clearly, the ingredients spawn density are too long, and the ingredients required are too many, last ingredient is spawn when 8 moves left, that means the hardest thing is too many ingredients, let the level even harder, but 4 colours helps. *Candy Bombs and chocolate spawners isn't a problem. Elements or blockers count: 8(average, I have count wrong) Colours considering *If , then Somewhat Easy *If , then Hard *If , then Insanely Hard Elements |-| Lucas8111999= Lucas's idea | orders = | moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 75 | difficulty = Very Hard | current = Idea 3 }} Comment (Let there are 4 colours) *After you open the board, many casacdes happened. *This seems hard to open the chest as the keys are in the corner. *This is also an interesting level. The main difficulty is the bomb, just 12 moves. *As the result, this is an really hard level. Elements and blockers count: 9 (good) Colours considering *If , then Impossible due to forever cascades. *If , then Hard *If , then Insanely Hard *If , then Insanely Hard Elements | magic mixer interval = 3 | magic mixer amount = 5 }} |-| FlockkyII= Flockky's idea | moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 47 | difficulty = Hard | current = Idea 4 }} Comment First, very small board and many elements satisfied the rules. *Seems this level is hard, but many moves helps. *Five colours make the level harder. *Conveyor Belts moves the keys, make the idea easier. *Mystery candies seems not affect the idea as it just have 2. *No any corrections need. Very good idea. Elements and blockers count: 10 (Really good) Colours considering *If , then Medium *If , then Hard *If , then Insanely Hard Elements Trivia *This idea's shape looks like an robot. |-| ChaneyTheSamurott= Chaney's idea | moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 65 | difficulty = Medium | current = Idea 5 }} Comment First, many elements satisfied the rules. *Seems this idea was not easy, with 55 moves, as candy bomb just have 21 moves. *The board is small with just some holes there. *Chocolate spawner quite a big problem as chocolate are hard to clear in border. *Orders also quite too much. *Hope mystery candies helps. *No any corrections need. Good idea. Elements and blockers count: 11 (Really good) Colours considering *If , then Easy *If , then Somewhat easy *If , then Medium *If , then Hard Elements |-| Mossy Mos= Mossy's idea | moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 51 | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | current = Idea 6 }} Comment First, small board satisfied the rules. *Seems this idea was not easy, with 40 moves, as candy bomb just have 15 moves. *Less amount of blockers makes this level hard. The board is small with just some holes there. *Even with four colours, it is hard to make special candies, but dense keys spawn density helps. *Hope mystery helps, although will spawn icings or popcorns there as conveyor belts. *I suggest you to make the keys spawn density be 6 moves. That means just 10 moves left to make the ingredients drop down. I will let mystery candies spawn density be 1 per 3 moves. *Anyway, it is a good idea. Elements and blockers count: 8 (Average) Colours considering *If , then Very Easy *If , then Somewhat Hard *If , then Hard *If , then Hell! Elements |-| DoCheonGong= DCG's idea | moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 54 | difficulty = Insanely Hard | current = Idea 7 }} Comment First, small board and many elements satisfied the rules. *Yes, I have put two hell template to it because it is too hard. *The magic mixers blocked the road of ingredients, and the restricted board make them nearly impossible to clear them. *The ingredients may easily fall to stuck zone, even dead zone. *Popcorn may helps a bit, but they are nearly impossible to clear. *With not enough moves (this idea was moves before, I have nerfed for 20 moves more, but it still too hard), it needs much luck to pass it. Hope King staff will not updated a level with this difficulty. *I'm not need an insanely hard level, so I may make a nerf to 50 moves. I may suggest you to make a big nerf but not to change the board. Although there are 50 moves, it also too hard. Elements and blockers count: 12 (Excellent) Colours considering *If , then Very Hard *If , then Hell! Elements **'Green square' indicates where the dead zone is. | magic mixer interval = 3 | magic mixer amount = 1 }} Category:Blog posts Category:Games and Contests Category:CCS ideas